In Another Life
by Ka-Fire101
Summary: The Legends newest foe has them trapped in their own minds. Now they're living in a alternate world one where they weren't the Legends, but rather just normal people. Can they snap out of it? Or will they surrender to this fantasy world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sara clenched her fist tightly. Her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the horror that she was witnessing. The screams sent chills into her bones. Every part of her was shaking.

A hand wrapped around the clenched one. "Are you okay?"

"You know I hate horror movies," she murmured as she leaned into Leonard.

He just grunts before wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in close. It was his idea to see this stupid movie. She hated horror movies. She hated the blood and screaming. All of it made her sick. Leonard loved them though. So she sucked it all up to make him happy. He hated cop shows, but watched them for her so this was the least she could do for him.

"It'll be over soon," he whispers.

The credits rolled and there was no happy ending of course. The mass murderer got away vowing to come back. Yet another stupid horror movie to have a sequel. She knew that she'd end up seeing the next one as well. On the bright side, there was the aftermath of the movie that she had to look forward to. Since she hated them but still went with him, he always took her out for ice cream afterwards.

Leonard grabbed her hand, taking her out of the theater. He kissed the side of her head. "Thanks for coming with me."

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have done it." She brushed it off, pretending that she had been brave the entire movie.

He chuckles. "For that, I will forever be grateful."

The couple walked hand in hand towards the ice cream parlor down the street. They went to the movies once a week, always getting ice cream afterwards. It was their usual date night. After being together for two years, they'd fallen into the same old pattern. They didn't have the need to go out to fancy dinners. No just a quiet night just the two of them was good enough.

They stepped up to the counter, order already ready. Sara always ordered coffee with a scoop of butter pecan on top. Leonard ordered vanilla. As they were about to step up, the man in front of them turned around. His brown hair matched his eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," Sara says. "Wait, do I know you?"

The man shakes his head. "No, no, I just moved to Central City. I'm Ray Palmer by the way."

"Sara Lance and this is my boyfriend, Leonard Snart." She smiled at the man.

Even as he walked away from the couple, Sara couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. She shook her head. He was a stranger. Just a random man.

"Hey, Mick. The usual." Leonard greeted the man behind the counter.

Mick grunted, nodding his head. "Good to see you. Another movie night?"

"Yeah, stupid horror movie." Sara moaned.

"You're the one who wanted to date the idiot." Mick replied.

Mick was Leonard's best friend. They'd gone to school together and were still close even after all those years. When Sara had first met the two, they were roommates. A year into their relationship, Leonard moved in with Sara.

The two grabbed their ice creams, heading over to their usual spot. Their table in the corner had a nice view of the street outside. It was nice to sit at the table and observe those walking around outside.

"Admit it, the movie wasn't that bad." Leonard said as he ate a spoonful of his ice cream. He loved the feeling of the cold as it went down his throat.

She shook her head, pointing her spoon at him. "It wasn't bad, it was horrible. Why do the girls away go towards the killer? No one would ever do that in real life. Only a dumb ass would run towards certain death."

"You can pick the movie next time."

"Damn straight I am."

They finished their ice creams, said a quick good bye to Mick, then headed home. Their apartment was only a few blocks down the road from the ice cream parlor. It overlooked the city. It wasn't in the best part of town, but it was home to them. The two bedroom apartment was the first purchase they made together as a couple.

Back at their apartment, Leonard turned on the news. It was just an old habit he'd had since he was little. A little reminder that someone always had it worse than him. Though his life right now was pretty good. He had an okay job as a mechanic and he had a beautiful woman that was his. It was a nice life he'd built himself.

"Starling looks like a shit hole." Leonard comments as he watches the chaos ensuing on the screen.

Sara rolled her eyes. "It's always been like that. The destruction of the Glades just made it all worse."

"It's your home," he reminds her.

"No, this is my home. Starling is just the place I grew up." She watched as the latest tragedy in Starling changed onto another Starling disaster. "Oh looks it's the Golden Boy. What latest scandal has Oliver Queen found himself in now?"

"It's his nudes being leaked onto the internet." Leonard says. "Didn't you know him?"

"Yeah, he was in school with my sister. They used to be friends until she figured out what kind of guy he really is."

Oliver had been a regular in the Lance household for a time when she was younger. He appeared nice, even had a few heart to heart chats with her. Then everything changed when his sister had died. He went from being the nice boy to well the Oliver Queen the world knows now. He'd ditched the Lance girls for better, richer friends.

Sara curled into her boyfriend on the couch. She enjoyed the feeling of his cool body next to hers.

"I still haven't met your family," he says, thinking about Starling.

She shrugged. "Not much to meet. Mom ran off years ago. Laurel is off saving the world, being the good daughter that she is. Dad's still working the force."

"They're you're family. They made you who you are, that's worth meeting in my book." Leonard had a shit family. Sara's was better, they just weren't close.

"Maybe one day," she said.

One day would be a long time from now. She only saw her family on the rare holiday. Every once in a while, she'd call them. Other than that, she didn't speak to them. After a few years of being on her own, the distance just became easier.

"Hey, it's the guy from earlier." Leonard broke her out of her thoughts, pointing at the screen.

Sure enough, Ray Palmer was being interviewed by a reporter. He spoke about his idea for relaunching the failed Star Labs, rebranding it Palmer Tech. His plans were about a brighter future for everyone, one where Central City would rise about it all and not end up like Starling City. It was a nice thought, but it would never work. Star Labs would always be linked to the multiple deaths of it's failed attempt at a brighter future.

The only brighter future Sara cared about was her own. Her life was finally on track. She worked a shitty diner job, but it paid the bills. Leonard was one of the best things in her life. He kept her sane, despite driving her insane at times. She'd had no one when she moved to this city. Now she had built herself a little family.

"What time do you have to be up tomorrow?" Sara asks as she got ready for bed.

"Set the alarm for seven. I've got to be at the garage by eight." he says, turning down the covers.

She moaned. "That's too early."

"Not all of us get to work in the evening." He climbs into bed. "Besides no one said you had to wake up when I do."

"Well I've gotten used to sleeping with you." She slid under the covers next to him. "Besides, the stupid alarm wakes me up too."

Leonard pulls her close. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," she nuzzles her face into his chest. It wasn't too long before they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The streets of Central City were always full of interesting people. It was one of the things that Sara enjoyed about living in the city. It was always a great place to people watch. Everyone had a story and she loved guessing what their story was. Ever since she'd been little, she played this game of imaging a life for the strangers she would encounter. It'd always been a good way to pass the time.

Today, however, she encountered a man that sparked her interest. He stood on the side of the street, appearing to be homeless. It wasn't her appearance that made her stop. No it was what he was saying. There was something about his words that struck a nerve that went down to her core. She stopped for a moment, listening to what the strange man had to say.

"The world isn't right!" he cried out into the streets. "This is not how things are supposed to be. Something has ruptured the time line. Our world is not the world it's meant to be. A ripple has affected each and every one of our lives."

Never would she admit it to anyone- certainly not Leonard, but a part of her agreed with this man. Something just wasn't quite right.

"You," The man cried out, pointing at Sara. "You understand what I'm saying. You can feel it can't you. It's all wrong. Nothing is supposed to be this way."

Before she could respond, someone pushed the man away. "Leave her alone, Englishman."

The homeless man's eyes widened as he stared at Mick. "What did you call me?"

Mick ignored him, pulling me away.

"You've called me that before!" The man called out after them. "Somewhere, sometime you've called me that."

"Freak," Mick muttered under his breath as the two walked away.

"He was harmless, you know." Sara said once they were further away.

"Harmless or not, he was still getting too close to you. The boss wouldn't like that too much." he replied in his gruff voice.

Sara rolled her eyes. With their friendship Mick had been the muscle whereas Leonard was the brains. It's how the two of them had gotten through school and most of their adult lives. Sara joined in as the compassion of the group. Whenever they would do something stupid, she was usually there to intervene.

"Where is Leonard anyways?" Sara asked. He was supposed to meet her for lunch thirty minutes ago.

"He sent me to collect you. Got caught up on a car he was working on." Mick responded. There was something off about his tone. Something telling Sara that he wasn't telling her the whole truth on the matter.

She looked at Mick, eyebrow raised. "It's not like him not to call."

"Like I said, he got caught up."

Sara didn't push the subject. Pushing Mick wasn't going to get her anywhere. As dumb as he could be at times, he was loyal if nothing else. If Leonard told something to Mick to keep private, he would do so until his dying day.

It wasn't like Leonard to be late, or to keep things from her. He was always punctual, which was an annoying habit that he had. Better early than late to the game, he always told her. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he didn't even call her to say that he'd be late.

"You're quiet, Blondie." Mick spoke up.

"Just thinking about what that guy from earlier was saying," she lied. Though his words did cross her mind a time or two.

He shook his head. "Don't let that nonsense fill your head."

"I can't help it. There's just something about his tone that made me think that perhaps he was speaking the truth." she sighed. "That maybe this all isn't right."

"You can't be thinking that kinda nonsense." Mick said.

She nodded, dropping the subject. There was no use trying to talk about this with Mick. Part of her wished that she did have someone to talk to about this. All she had in Central City was Leonard and Mick though. Making friends was something she'd always struggled with. When she moved to the city, she found it no different.

The pair met Leonard at the Big Belly Burger down the street. He sat in their usual booth, waiting for the two. Sara slid in next to him, feeling his cool hand landing on her thigh.

"How are you?" Leonard asked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine," she said. "Starving though."

When the waitress came over the trio put in their orders. It wasn't too long before their mouths were filled with the delicious food. Big Belly Burger was always the guilty pleasure. It's fattening greasy food was always something that satisfied their hunger.

"Are you going back to work or are you heading home with me?" Sara asked when she'd finished eating.

Leonard looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I was off today."

"Oh, Mick said that you got caught up working on a car and that's why you were late meeting me." she responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well yeah, I stopped by the shop to lend a hand for a moment." Leonard tried to recover.

It was no use, she'd already caught him in a lie. Shaking her head, she kept quiet brewing over this though. No, she wouldn't cause a scene over this in front of her. Not in front of Mick either. He would just try to defend Leonard, even if it was none of his business.

Leonard looked at his girlfriend. He knew not to try anything with her here. Letting her brood for a moment was the best option. She'd wait to let out her frustrations for when they were at home alone, instead of a busy restaurant. There was something unsettling about Sara Lance being quiet though, after all she was a force to be reckoned with.

He tried to hold her hand as they made their way home. She jerked it away from him. Oh yes, she was angry at him for lying. He never lied to her, it was part of why their relationship worked. This was different though, he couldn't let her know the reason that he lied. Not just yet anyways. She'd find out soon enough. Then maybe, she wouldn't be mad at him.

When they got home, Sara was still quiet. Leonard was waiting for her to explode, to lay it into him. Instead she kept to herself. That was even more unsettling than if she'd yelled at him. He watched her walk about the apartment, trying to keep herself busy.

"Sara," he called out to her.

"Don't. Just don't." she said. She grabbed her leather jacket off of the couch. "I'm going out for a moment, to clear my head. I'll be back."

He didn't follow her. If he followed her, it would just infuriate her even more. No, it was better to just give her space. Once she left the apartment, he pulled out the ring he had in his pocket. With a sigh, he studied it for a moment. If only she'd have known the reason that he'd lied.

Sara walked down the street, trying to clear her head. She hated being mad at Leonard. He was the only person that she truly had in Central City. There was nothing more that she wanted than to just go home and curl up with him. He'd lied to her though. Something that he had never done before. Breaking that trust hurt.

"Something isn't right with all of this. This life isn't how it's supposed to be." The man was back again, shouting on the steps of a different street.

Sara stopped, listening to what he had to say for the second time that day. Once again, his words struck something inside of her. He may be completely mad, but a part of it made her think that maybe he wasn't quite as mad as he seemed.

"You! It's you again." the man said, looking at her. "You feel it don't you, Sara? It's not right, and you know it."

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

He looked startled for a moment. "I don't know."

The two stared at each other for a moment. There was something about the man that made her think that she knows him. Something familiar about his face, his voice, as if she'd heard him before. Something that made her want to listen to him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rip Hunter," he says.


End file.
